hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 House (Series 1)
Hi-5 House Series 1 spin-off in Australian children's television of Series 14 on Nick Jr. in November 4, 2013. This was the first appearance of Mary, Ainsley and Dayen besides Stevie and Lauren. Cast 'Hi-5 House' * Stevie Nicholson * Lauren Brant * Dayen Zheng * Mary Lascaris * Ainsley Melham 'Puppeters' * Mary Lascaris as Chatterbox * Ainsley Melham as Jup Jup 'Other Characters' * Sarah Mackenzie as Tinka * Stevie Nicholson as Aristotle * Ainsley Melham as Horace Songs of the week Infobox Come On In.png|Come On In! Infobox Move Your Body 2013.png|Move Your Body Infobox Grab Your Dream.png|Grab Your Dream Infobox So Many Animals 2013.png|So Many Animals Infobox Dance With The Dinosaurs.png|Dance With The Dinosaurs DVDs * Dream House (2014) * So Many Animals (2014) * Songs With Friends (2014) * Big Adventures! (2014) CDs * Santa Claus Is Coming! (2013) * Hi-5 Hot Hits (2014) TV Series DVDs * Season 14: Home Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments take place in a room of the house, to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Body Move * Hosted by Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - present) * Set in the Backyard This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music * Hosted by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - present) * Set in the Music Room This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Puzzles and Patterns * Hosted by Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - present) * Set in the Kitchen This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space * Hosted by Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - Series 3) * Set in the Rumpus Room This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play * Hosted by Lauren Brant (Series 1) * Set in the Bedroom This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). The Chatterbox * Hosted by Chatterbox (Series 1-present) * Set in Chats' Box A segment first introduced in Hi-5 House, which explores the world inside Chats' box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features bookworms Aristotle and Horace, and Tinka, a toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. Sharing Stories * Set in the Backyard This penultimate segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Episodes and Series Hi-5 House has five weekly themes, with each theme lasting five episodes. Each block features a Song of the Week relating to the theme, and in each episode, the cast explain the topic and what they will explore in the episode. Gallery Hi-5 Season 14 - 'come on in' Together.png Hi-5 Season 14 trailer.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Ainsley scene 1.png Category:2013 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Asiasons Group Category:Nick Jr. Category:Eleven (Australian TV channel) Category:Disney Junior